My Journey to you
by Stardust63
Summary: FUTURE PAIRING. OLDER CHARACTERS. Arya Stark spent ten years listening to the rumors that her former traveling companion was still alive. Now she has her chance to find him, but what will be in store for her? And will he be as happy to see her as she is to see him? RATED M FOR LANGUAGE. JUST TO BE SAFE.


This is a one shot/one chapter complete story. It is Arya/Sandor in the future, so don't worry, she is older. Be kind. And yes, I have noticed the way they DON'T hate each other in the show...even though most of the time they do. Be gentle.

**GRRM owns these characters. Not me!**

**PLEASE READ THIS: **I guess you could say this is a DISCLAIMER of sorts. I made changes to Arya's story line on purpose. I made changes to everyone's fate...ON PURPOSE. Its not that I don't know what really happened. I just changed it up a bit, which is why it's called understand that this story takes place TEN YEARS after Arya leaves Sandor under the tree with his infected wound to the leg. I decided to take a big step and write something people have thought about, with them being similar in some ways, so please do not take offense. The proper storyline and characters belong to GRRM and I never claim them to be my own.

…...

It has been ten years.

Ten long years of war, blood, and death. Daenerys Targaryen and the North defeated the Lannister's and their allies. Cersei and Tywin were burned to death by dragon fire, Tommen was released with Margaery to go to Highgarden, and Jaime Lannister was given Casterly Rock for his help to give the Iron Throne to the Mother of Dragons. The imp had been missing and was thought to be hiding in one of the free cities with his whore, Shae. And then there was the Hound, Sandor Clegane. He has been missing for the last ten years. He was supposed to be dead, but after he was left to die under a tree, his body was never found, nor was his helm and sword. Brienne of Tarth would swear until her dying day, that she saw Sandor Clegane on the Quiet Isle, digging graves for those that died during battle.

…...

Arya Stark sniffed in the clean and deliciously scented air of Braavos and smiled. She looked back at the ship she had just came off of and looked down at her side where her large hound dog was looking around a sniffing the ground. Arya sighed,

"Come on, Titan." She scratched him behind his ears before pulling her hood over her head and gripping her satchel bags strap tightly before walking down the dimly lit road towards the city. As she passed closed shops and darkened homes, she finally came to an inn. As she entered, the innkeeper yelled out in a thick accent, "You can't bring that-that hound in here!" Arya looked at him under her hood, "He won't hurt anyone unless I am threatened. The dog will stay at my side." The other people in the room watched her as she walked to where the innkeeper was.

"I need a room for a few days at least. I'll also need a bath and food." She pulled a dragon from her purse and placed it on the counter, "I do not wish to be disturbed when I am in my room." The innkeeper bit the coin and nodded, "Aye. We have one room left." He went to leave, but she grabbed his arm, "I am looking for someone. A friend of mine from a long time ago. He is tall and has burn scars on the right side of his face. Have you seen a man like that?" The innkeeper looked at her and shook his head slowly, "No."

But Arya did not let him go, "Please." She removed her hood, allowing him to see her face, "He was a friend of mine and helped me survive in Westeros. I need to know." He looked at her once more and nodded, "There is a man that comes here by that description. He has a horse as black as night and goes by the name of Sandor." Arya could not help but smile, "That is him. Do you know when he will be back?"

"Tonight."

…...

Sandor pulled his breeches back up and looked down at the woman on the straw stuffed bed. She sighed and looked at him with a frown, "You were distant tonight, love." He shrugged and pulled on his tunic as she snorted, "I could barely fuck you while you were looking off at the wall." Sandor turned to the woman, "Shut the fuck up, will you? All you do while I have my cock in you is scream. Sometimes I wish it was from pain." She huffed and stood from the bed, grabbing a robe, "You're lucky I am willing to fuck you while looking at that face." He turned to her and raised his hand, but held it back in the air. He remembered an old companion of his saying to him, "_You are the worst shit in the seven kingdoms!"_

Sandor lowered his hand and threw a coin at the woman in front of him, "I won't be needing your services anymore, whore." He grabbed his sword and quickly left the room and out of the brothel. As he walked to his horse, a sharp pain shot up his thigh from the scar of long ago, making him gasp and hold onto Stranger's saddle as the pain came and went. After mounting and leaving the brothel, he rode past the ports, looking at the waters. He stopped the horse and pat Stranger on the neck, "Maybe one day we'll go back there, boy. We'll go back there and no one will remember who we are. I'll be able to live my life in peace and quiet. No more killing and no more blood." The horse whinnied as if it understood him and Sandor chuckled, "Let's go get some sleep."

…...

Arya dropped her bag into the room she had paid for and ate some pork for supper before leaving the inn with Titan. They walked out of the inn door and she looked both way down the road, "It's not too late, boy. We can probably find a fisherman out here to get you something to eat. Let's go to the ports." The hound barked and followed her as the two made their way to the fishing docks.

But as she got closer, she found no fisherman to be found on the docks. Arya groaned and looked down at her hound, "Don't worry, Titan, you won't go hungry." She had him stay where he was sitting and walked to a crate filled with fish that had been left behind. Arya took a cloth bag that was near it and filled it with fish. But as she was tying the bag, she heard Titan bark and growl, making her turn around, "Hush!" She looked to where he was growling and saw a man on a large horse in the fog near the water. Arya squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at the man, but she could not see from the torch light shining from behind him.

Sandor saw a cloaked figure near the fishing docks in the fog. As he stopped Stranger, he heard a dog bark from next to the figure and soon after, the person turned and a female voice called out, "Hush!" Sandor looked through the fog and as he squinted, he saw the woman looking at him. He watched as she grabbed a bag and began to run from the dock, her dog following close to her. Sandor growled and yelled, "Get goin'!" He kicked Stranger's sides and he began to chase the mysterious woman in the black cloak.

Arya ran with the fish in her hands, until she looked back and saw the man on horseback getting close to her. She yelled out, "Titan, catch!" She threw the bag in the air and the dog jumped up and caught it before he kept on running. The horse was nearly at her heels now and she was not sure why she would have run past the inn. Arya cried out suddenly as a heavy body jumped down from the horse and they both went tumbling into a grassy area near some trees. Arya screamed at the man was on top of her, trying to hold her down, "Saw you stealin' from my fishin' docks, girl. Who are you?" Sandor grabbed the hood of her cloak and pulled it back, revealing her face to him. Arya stopped struggling when she heard the mans voice, not moving as he removed her cloak hood. He looked down at her for a long moment before Arya whispered, "I've been looking for you, Hound." He growled, "How'd you know me?"

"You wouldn't forget your traveling companion?"

Sandor blinked and whispered, "Arya fucking Stark as I live and breathe." She smirked and groaned, "You're crushing me."

He removed himself from being on top of her and she sat up, rubbing the back of her head, "Did you have to jump me?" Sandor could not stop looking at her. Arya was older and taller now. Her hair no longer short but past her shoulders and cut uneven. She wore black leather boots, with black breeches and a blue corset top. She looked at him and he growled, "How did you find me?" Arya shrugged, "I heard rumors about you in Westeros. I-I wanted to find you."

Sandor stood from his spot on the ground, "After ten years? You left me to die under that tree and now you want to find me because you heard I was alive? Fuck you." He grabbed Stranger's reins and pulled the horse around as Arya was standing, "Still the same ol' Hound I remember." Sandor looked over his shoulder, "Stop calling me that. The Hound is dead." Arya dusted herself off and walked with him, her dog following her, "So I've heard. But standing before me is the man I remember." They were half way to the inn when he stopped and looked at her, "Leave me alone, girl. You got your look at me, now go and tell your Lord's you found me." He left her standing alone in the road until she finally ran into the inn after him, "Let me just talk to you for a moment!" He began his way up the stairs to his room,

"Ain't nothing to talk about, girl." Arya huffed and ran up the stairs after him, "You don't understand, Sandor-"

He stopped at his door and looked down at her, "I understand plenty. I had my fill of you and babysat you enough. Now leave me to live here in peace." He walked into his room and closed his door in her face. Arya stood there, staring at the door before looking down at her dog, "I'm not giving up, Titan." She knocked on the door and a yell came from inside, "Go away, for fucks sake!" Arya sighed and leaned her forehead on the wood, "Sandor, please. I have spent ten years trying to get here to find you. Don't make me leave now."

Her voice trembled as she finished speaking and Sandor heard it through the door. If anything, she could tell him what he had been missing. He stood from his bed and opened the door, looking down at her, "You have ten minutes." He grabbed the top of her tunic and pulled her in the room before closing and locking the door. Titan ran in before she was let in and Sandor looked down at him, "What the hell is this?" Arya smiled and squatted next to the dog, "This is Titan, my hound." Sandor looked at the dog and saw it was at least a few years old. He snorted, "Traded in your wolves for dogs? Clever girl."

He sat down on the bed and looked at her, "Explain everything." Arya nodded and took a chair from the opposite side of the room before sitting in front of him. She sat so close, their knees barely touched. He looked at the grown woman in front of him and took a moment to think, _ain't so little anymore, are you wolf girl?_

Arya was petting her dog as she began, "When I left you under that tree, I went North. I was able to get as far as Winterfell before I was taken. Winterfell was burnt to the ground as they said. Nothing was left and I was lost. Men from Castle Black were there and they took me back with them. Jon was there and I was kept there with him to work in the inns. I was able to stay there for nearly a year before more Wildling's came. I tried to fight, but Jon put me on a cart with the women and children, sending us away. I did not see him again for another two years. It was in those two years, I was passed around from camp to camp. But finally, the Mother of Dragons arrived by the Narrow Sea and attacked King's Landing with the North. While I had been missing, Jon had survived and met with her to plan the attack. Come to find out, he has dragon's blood in him."

She stopped talking and looked him in the eyes, "I went back, you know." He frowned, "Where?" Arya smiled, "I went back to that same tree I left you at. I was hoping to at least find your armor, or your rusted sword, but when I got there nothing remained." She bowed her head and continued, "The Lannister's were overtaken and Cersei and her father were burned while Jaime got Casterly Rock for helping the Mother of Dragons take over the Iron Throne. She is kind and uses justice where she sees fit."

Arya blinked and nearly jumped as she saw Sandor handing her a cup of wine, "Thanks." She took a large drink from it and sighed, "Westeros is calm now. The dragons help keep the peace and the Queen knows her land."

"What of the North? What of your sister and brothers?" Arya smiled, "Bran and Rickon were found safe with Hodor. He kept them safe for years with the help of a Wildling. The North was kept as it's own realm and Bran was named King after Robb. He may be cripple, but he is strong with wit and knowledge. He is to be married within the year and the North will have a new Queen." Arya smiled and laughed as she thought of her youngest brother, "Rickon is a man now and is skilled with a sword. He has long brown curls upon his head and is taller than Robb ever was."

Arya paused and thought about her sister, "Sansa..." She saw the interest come to Sandor's eyes, "How is she?" Arya smiled, "Sansa is as grand as she could ever be." She heard him sigh in relief, "Come to find out, she had been in the Eyrie when Aunt Lysa died. We were so close to her, but we left. She was rescued from King's Landing."

"Did she marry?"

Arya nodded, "Yes. After being married to Tyrion Lannister, the new Queen annulled Sansa's marriage at her request and granted her a new husband; Petyr Baelish." Sandor growled, "That little worm always got what he wanted. Sansa would never-"

"She did it willingly, Sandor." He looked at her and she continued, "Sansa married him willingly and became Lady of the Vale. Robin died from his illness shortly after she married Petyr. They've been married for four years and according to the letter in my satchel, I am to be an Aunt within a few months." She took a sip of her wine and looked over the rim of the cup at him, "But is she happy?" Arya nodded, "I've never seen her so happy."

The room was quiet until Sandor stood, "Your time is up." Arya looked up at him and watched him go to open the door for her, but she stood and cried out, "I never stopped thinking of you." He turned around, "What are you going on about?" Arya took a deep breath, "I wanted to turn back-"

"But you left me to die."

Arya shook her head, "I was furious with you for killing my friend. You told me to go on." Sandor growled and walked to her, "I asked for mercy! You wouldn't give it!" Arya's eyes glistened in the lantern light, "I was going to turn back- ah!" He grabbed her arms and gave her a shake, "Why are you really here? What do you want from me?" He shook her again, "You gave me hell for those long months. You left me to die under that tree." Arya shook her head, "I'm sorry!" He stopped shaking her and stared at her,

"I should have turned around and helped you. For years you haunted my dreams and I woke up some nights crying out your name. As I grew, I thought of you and promised myself I would find you after hearing those stories. It took me ten years to get here, Sandor! Ten fucking years and now that I have you in front of me, I don't want you to turn me away. I-I don't want to walk out that door, knowing that I will never see you again." She had tears falling now and her face was a faint red from crying, "You were all I had those months and I never felt alone with you there. But after I left you, I felt nothing but loneliness and for the first time in ten years, that feeling is gone again."

His grip was getting tighter on her arms and she whispered, "I'm not that little wolf bitch anymore, Sandor. I'm twenty one years, now. I-I don't want to lose you again and I beg of you, don't push me out that door." He pulled her closer and moved his face closer to hers, "You found me because you missed me?" Arya blushed but nodded, "I admit that I missed you." He pushed her away and growled, "This face haunted your dreams in the worst way possible."

Arya shook her head, "Some of those dreams were not as bad as you think, Sandor." Sandor looked at her from head to toe and watched her step forward, "I will leave, if you wish it. But I need to do this one last thing before I go." She took a deep breath and stood on her toes, taking his face in her small hands and brought his lips to her, lightly kissing him. As she pulled away just a moment later, she whispered, "As I said, not all of my dreams were bad."

She left his face go and whispered, "Goodbye, Sandor." He stared at the wall as she walked around him, but before she could reach the door, he turned and growled, "For fucks sake." Arya looked at him and gasped as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Arya gasped before his lips came down on hers once more and he pulled her even closer. Her arms went around his neck, pulling herself up to him, deepening the kiss.

Arya smiled against his lips as she felt his hands removing the sword belt around her waist and she did the same to him. As both of their belts fell, they pulled away and Sandor whispered hoarsely, "I never wanted to kiss you before, wolf bitch. Not until I saw you tonight. Grown up, tall, and beautiful." Arya giggled and pulled his face back down to hers, "Same here, Clegane."

The dog laying on the floor watched as his master was pushed back onto the bed before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

…...

The next morning, Arya opened her eyes as she felt a large hand rubbing her hip. She looked at Sandor, who was laying next to her, naked as his name day, and whispered, "I don't think I waited ten years to fuck you." Sandor chuckled and nuzzled her neck, biting the skin there, "Neither did I, but hell, while we were at it, why not?" Arya sighed and smiled, "For my first time, I think I did pretty good." Sandor nodded, "Aye, not the best, but you did well." She rolled her eyes and rolled onto her back, "Now what?"

She was looking at the ceiling when she asked that and Sandor shrugged, "We can get up and bathe each other or skip the bath and perhaps catch a ship back to Westeros?" Arya looked at him, "You'd go back after ten years?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Arya sat up, holding the sheet to her naked chest, "More than anything, but is that what you want?" Sandor sat up as well, "I think so. People must've forgotten about me by now."

"I never did."

Arya raised a small hand to the burnt side of his face, letting it rest there. Sandor smiled and placed his hand over hers, "I'll make you a deal, wolf girl. We'll go back to Westeros together and if when we get off the ship, you want nothing to do with me, we'll part ways and never have to see each other again." Arya thought for a moment, "No deal, Clegane." Her tone was serious and it made him frown, "I doubt I'd get tired of you while on that ship."

She crawled over to him and sat on his lap, facing him, "I'm falling in love with you, Sandor, and I don't know if that's a good thing." Sandor chuckled and held her close to him, breathing in her scent,

"Aye, my girl, that's a good thing."

…...

TADA! Please be gentle. I just thought of an older Arya and Sandor a few hours ago and wanted to get this in. Don't stone me. I seriously hope some of you enjoyed. Reviews are very welcome!


End file.
